


searching, hoping

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [24]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	searching, hoping

Damon has spent one hundred and forty-five years searching for the key to open the tomb where his love, Katherine has spent her life since 1864. He's worked hard to find all the pieces needed to remove her from her hell. A jewel and the right witch, seems easy but it was far harder than it would seem. With the help of Emily's descendants, Damon ran into the tomb only to find that she was never there. He'd left his heart open for only one person, only to find that she wasn't the woman he thought she was.


End file.
